


Dream

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Love Live Secret Admirer 2018, This is a fluff fic, and i dont plan to kill chika in this one, please dont take the extra seriousl, y - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: “I had a dream. You were falling, and I couldn’t catch you.”Chika loves You. A lot.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bub-draws](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bub-draws).



_“I had a dream. You were falling, and I couldn’t catch you.”_

 

 _“Just confess to her_. _”_

Kanan’s words stayed in Chika’s head ever since it came out. Though no matter how much she tried to do what her heart desired, something would always hinder her from taking the step that she wants to take.

Chika’s been crushing on Yō for a while and everyone in Aqours could see it, except the girl in question. Yō is perceptive but can be dense (the other members of Aqours pity Chika for this). They were all confused how they can all see it but Yō didn’t seem to pick up any of the signs. Once Yō leaves (because of practice in the swimming/diving team), Chika becomes dejected after missing yet another opportunity. There _are_ downsides in wanting to date your best friend. Sometimes they don’t pick up on your signals because they think you’re being your everyday self. They don’t pick up your flirting, or maybe they _do_ pick it up, maybe it’s just Yō who is too dense to notice her best friend’s feelings for her. It frustrates her to no end.

_“How though? She can’t even notice the fact that I’m hitting on her! She’s my own best friend—”_

_“She’s not yours yet.”_

_“That’s not the point Kanan! I mean, she’s my best friend and she can’t even notice that I’m flirting with her? Has she been really that dense?”_

_“Who knows, she could be playing with you.”_

_“Now that’s mean!”_

The possibility of Yō returning her feelings was high, but it didn’t do anything to ease Chika’s worries of being rejected. There is a chance that Yō does love her back but there’s also a chance that she fell in love with someone else. Maybe she fell in love with one of the fangirls that chase her every now and then. Those same fangirls who send Yō chocolates and confession letters, only for all of the confessions to be rejected (Chika sighs in relief). Yō admitted to Chika that she liked someone, but never revealed it. It made Chika anxious, and a small part of her hoped that the person Yō mentioned is her.

_“You do know how you’re never going to get anywhere if you just wait for her to notice, implying that she’s actually dense, right?”_

_“I **do** know that! If you think it’s so easy, why won’t you confess?”_

_Kanan took a step back and shook her head. “I’m not the one in love with Y_ _ō.”_

Yō was Chika’s world, though people would suggest that your world shouldn’t be something that’s only human. But love is like that, it makes you admire everything of the person you love and you can’t help but make them your world, your _everything_. They’re the reason why you continue to step forward and take the next big leap.

_“How would you do it?”_

_“I would ask them to go somewhere private. You could go to your room if you wanted to confess!”_

_“Yeah, so you could spy on us from Riko’s house?”_

_“Where else would you think is a nice, romantic spot other than the gym, the rooftop, or below a tree? It’s **your** room. That would make it much more precious!”_

_“Promise me you won’t take pictures of us.”_

_“I don’t guarantee promises but sure, I’ll try.”_

It wasn’t as if Chika was waiting for Yō to notice that she was in love with her. Yō has many things to attend to, there wasn’t much free time and Chika has been trying to find a way to shake the butterflies in her stomach every time it was just her and Yō. In some of the romance shows that she has watched (Chika swears it’s for experimenting reasons, she’s serious), the person stumbles on their words when they’re about to confess and because of it they change the subject entirely.

Funny how Chika found herself doing that exact thing a day ago.

Chika has tried to confess on multiple occasions, but when you’re scared of denial, it only makes things worse. “Hey Yō?”

“Yes?”

_But if you’re determined to take that first step forward._

“I have something to tell you.”

_There’s no reason that you can fail._

“Wanna meet up at my house after school?”

——

“What did you want to talk about?” From Yō’s expression you could see that this situation has been happening more than once. Her face was mixture of confusion, worry, and curiosity. “Is something troubling you?

“For the past days you’ve been doing this and you keep changing subject. Chika, is something wrong?”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it that.” Chika twiddled with her fingers and didn’t dare look into Yō’s eyes. “Maybe…..something _is_ wrong, but not the _wrong_ as in, I did something bad. It’s more of—“

Yō put her finger on Chika’s lips, resulting in the poor girl’s heartbeat to speed up. “Stop it right there.”

“Now continue, and don’t avoid the topic. I’m getting worried Chika. I can’t really understand what’s wrong. I’ve been asking the others, but they always say to ask you.”

“Umm…”

 

Yō watched, making herself comfortable but aware that Chika could say what’s wrong at any instant. It wasn’t that she was uninterested in what Chika was saying, but more of that she was used to the girl acting like this, and she simply wanted to be calm if she has done anything wrong to upset Chika.

“What if, Yō, a friend of yours who has been with you for a long time realizes that they just don’t want to be friends with you?” Yō laughed, Chika’s being too obvious at this point. “Like, for example, you and I. We’re friends but I don’t want to be _only_ friends with you?”

“I guess I would be surprised.”

“Would you reject them?”

Chika waited patiently as Yō gave her no response. Yō gave her a small smile. “Nah.”

“Eh?”

Yō gave Chika a peck on the cheek.

 

“I’ll never reject them if it’s you Chika.”

 

**EXTRA**

Chika died, maybe. Yō kissed her on the cheek! Now it’s not on the lips (as much as she would’ve preferred it there), but it’s a kiss nevertheless. Yō saved her from going to the heavens just in time.

Yō has never seen Chika this happy before, and she’s happy that she’s the reason of it.

That was, until she heard a sound, Chika turned around, ran to the balcony and jumped. Cue Yō looking in amazement and laughing right after as she could see Kanan standing there with a camera, effectively dodging every single snatch Chika tried to do.

“You promised you’d not take any pictures!”

“I said I’ll try not to, and I never guaranteed anything.”

“Kanan! Remove that!” Chika pouted, and Yō only laughed louder. “Yō! Why are you laughing at me? Laughing at me in my time of distress….”

“I love you! You know I could never do that.” Thud.

Kanan looked at Yō with worry.

“I think you killed her.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> misleading summary i know
> 
> EDIT: I fixed it now, but it still seems misleading
> 
> EDIT 2: typos :/ have a good day everyone!


End file.
